speciesfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcy's Sister
Marcy's sister is an unnamed character from Species II. She was a woman who was engaged in a sexual encounter with Patrick Ross on the night of a fundraiser/party. History (film) When first seen, she is accompanied by her sister Marcy, who claims that they share everything together. Shortly afterward, Patrick is seen having sex with Marcy while she amorously watches them. After Patrick spills himself into Marcy, the sister comes over and strokes Marcy's hair and expresses that it's her turn to have sex with Patrick. After she removes her dress she proceeds to lie down on the bed as Patrick gets on top of her, just like her sister. She notices that he isn’t using protection and tells him that he’s dangerous as their lovemaking starts. Thoroughly enjoying the sex with Patrick and is on the verge of orgasm, tentacles begin to sprout from Patrick's chest and back, and she doesn't realize this until after she touches and sees one of the tentacles on his back. She becomes terrified and screams, trying to get him off her, even calling Marcy for help. But Patrick continues to thrust into her uncontrollably as he reached orgasm and ejaculates into her as well. It's not seen, but as a result of her sexual encounter with Patrick, she became impregnated with his hybrid offspring. Once she had given birth, she died from the accelerated pregnancy and birth, survived by said offspring. History (novelization) Unlike the film interpretation, the debutante's sister is a younger, dark-haired woman named Claudia. She encounters Patrick Ross in a hotel suite like in the film, and is introduced to him by the Debutante as her sister. Shortly after the Debutante, whose name is revealed to be Lindsey, has finished having sex with Patrick and moves off the bed to go to the bathroom and allow her sister to have sex with Patrick, it's revealed that Claudia isn't really her sister but her best friend from college, and that they would now and then go after unreachable men using their charms, often on a dare. Sometime later, while still having sex with Patrick, Claudia discovers his tentacles and begins screaming for him to get off her, even trying to attack him and calling her friend for help, hearing Lindsey in the bathroom screaming (though she doesn't know why). But Patrick, as if under someone else's control, continues to have sex with her, even restraining her and asking why she was fighting him. Once he has reached his climax with her (her struggling actually helping him get closer to his goal), he releases Claudia in order to relax, and she gets out of the bed. No longer hearing Lindsey in the bathroom, Claudia approaches the bathroom, but is then forced back onto the bed by Patrick (who, by then, has become a monster), restraining her and keeping her from screaming. She later goes through the same accelerated pregnancy her best friend went through and dies minutes later. Relationships Marcy/Lindsey According to the novelization of the film, she wasn't Marcy/Lindsey's sister, but her best friend from college. They had often dared each other to go after men during their time in college, succeeding in seducing most. In the novelization, she was waiting for Patrick with her best friend in the hotel suite on the bed, clad in only matching, silk lingerie. In front of Patrick, Lindsey reached over and ran her hand slowly up Claudia's thigh, sliding her fingers beneath the line of fabric at the hip joint and Claudia shuddered, suggesting that Marcy's Sister/Claudia may have had lesbian experiences with Marcy/Lindsey when they were with other men. Patrick Ross They meet up in the hotel suite with Marcy/Lindsey. There, she is introduced to him as her "sister" and they engage in sexual intercourse. Once they're done, she declares him a hero and allows her "sister" to have sex with him while she goes to the bathroom. As they continue, she begins to notice that he has sprouted tentacles on his body and begins screaming for Marcy to help her get him off to no avail. In the novelization, once he has finished having sex with her, he holds her down on the bed and restrains her until she gives birth to his child. Her Son She doesn't really have a relationship with her and Patrick's son. After being impregnated by Patrick, she immediately gives birth to him and dies shortly after. Quotes Film * "It's my turn!" * (Deleted scene) "Forget safe sex... You're dangerous!" * (Deleted scene) "Ah…!! Ow…! Oh, my god! Ah!" * (Deleted scene) "Yes, yes, yes! Oh, Ah!" * "My god, help me!" * "Get off me!" * "Marcy! Get him off me!" * "Oh, my god! Help me!" * "Help me, someone!" Novelization * "Hey." (Novelization) * "I think it's my turn now." (Novelization) * "You've got a dangerously gorgeous body, Mr. Astronaut." (Novelization) * "Let me up!" (Novelization) * "Get off of me, you fucking monster-! Lindsey! Lindsey, help me!" (Novelization) * "What's that? Lindsey? Are you all right?" (Novelization, last line) Trivia * In both the film and novelization, Marcy's sister/Claudia is the second human woman to bear hybrid offspring. * In the novelization, her name is Claudia. * In the novelization, Marcy/Lindsey is her best friend. * In an unedited scene in the film, Marcy's sister/Claudia says as she begins to have sex with Patrick, "Forget safe sex. You are dangerous." * Also, the unedited scene shows a longer sexual encounter with Patrick. * Marcy's sister/Claudia is shown to have regretted copulating with Patrick in the middle of the event after finding out that he is no longer human. * Debutante's Sister is an alias that she used in the film when she and her sister engaged in sexual intercourse with Patrick Ross. It is also shown in the end credits. Gallery 18380144 125769581311810 5458334006451896320 n.jpg|Marcy and her "sister" Species-ii (13).jpg Speciesii2.jpg Species-ii-27.jpg|the sister amorously watches March and Patrick. 8 b 673225.jpg|the sister and Patrick is having sex. vi_001354561 (1).jpg 579a086c5925876a15802ceee82d8958.26.jpg|the sister touches one of the tentacles. (m=eafT8daaaa)5.jpg|"Forget safe sex. You're dangerous!" 스피시즈 2.avi 001386927.jpg|the sister is screaming for help. 16.gif 15.gif Sisters.gif Anigif04.gif Anigif06.gif|"Marcy! Get him off me!" Anigif08.gif Anigif09.gif Sp4.gif Zxcfb.gif (4).gif|the sister plays with herself in diffrent poses while Marcy and Patrick is having sex. 13.gif Category:Female Category:Species 2 characters Category:Humans Category:Mother Category:Deceased Category:Characters